Wall Wound
by HK69
Summary: [UP/END] Kau terus membangun tembok yang sangat kokoh dimana aku tidak bisa merobohkannya - Berhentilah meminta kesempatan bahkan aku tidak bisa memberi diriku sendiri kesempatan - Apakah aku masih pantas berada disisimu Setelah apa yang kulakukan saat ini. - CHANBAEK / Chanyeol - Baekhyun / Angst / Drama hurt / GS /
1. Chapter 1

**WALL WOUND**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Present By HK69**

 **..**

 **..**

 **-oOo-**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning This is Genderswitch**

 **..**

 **..**

 **HK69**

 **..**

 **..**

 **~0oo0oo0oo0~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **...**

 **Salahkah jika aku berharap kita memulainya lagi?**

 **Membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula  
** **…..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

'Knock Knock…'

Ketukan pintu tersebut memecah keheningan malam. Seorang wanita berambut panjang bersurai madu dengan langkah pelan dengan penuh kehati-hatian mulai berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah ini. Sesampainya didepan pintu sang wanita membuka kan pintu.

"Mengapa Kau lama sekali hah! "

Bukannya sebuah salam yang didapatnya melainkan sebuah bentakan kasar dan umpatan kekesalan dari sang Suami.

"Ma-maafkan Aku Chanyeol ta-tadi Aku ketiduran. Ku mohon maafkan Aku" Baekhyun berbicara dengan suaranya yang begitu rendah dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Baekhyun? Ya, Byun Baekhyun seorang wanita beruntung berusia 24 Tahun yang berhasil menjadi seorang istri dari Park Chanyeol .Ya, Park Chanyeol CEO muda dan berbakat yang dikagumi dan disegani. Chanyeol juga merupakan salah satu lulusan dari sebuah Universitas besar di Jerman. Tentunya siapa saja ingin menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Park Chanyeol bukan?

Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Wanita cantik dan mungil ini sudah merasa lelah dengan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Pernikahan yang baru menginjak tahun kedua tersebut terasa begitu melelahkan baginya. Apalagi sikap Chanyeol yang sekarang berubah. Tak seperti dulu lagi. Ya Chanyeolnya berubah. Chanyeolnya bukan lagi seperti Chanyeol yang ia kenal dulu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Aku akan mencoba mengubahnya**

 **Semua yang mencoba menghancurkan Cinta kita**

… **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Baekkie, apakah Kau lelah?" Tanya seorang lelaki jangkung atau Chanyeol yang tengah tengkurap memandangi sosok wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _Ya, Kau tahu tamu-tamu diacara pernikahan kita begitu banyak. Dan Kau tahu, Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan High Heels setinggi itu. Aku terbiasa menggunakan sepatu sporty warna pink kesukaanku. Kau tahu itu" sang wanita mungil atau Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan gerutuan yang begitu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Apalagi dengan ekspresinya yang menggemaskan serta bibir pinknya yang mengerucut. Uhh rasanya Chanyeol ingin menerkam wanitanya itu sekarang juga._

" _Ya aku tahu itu. Dan jangan lupakan sayang, pernikahan itu hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Jadi Kupikir tak ada masalah membuat pesta mewah seperti tadi. Dan juga mulai sekarang Kau harus terbiasa menggunakan sepatu tinggi dan semacamnya. Ingat sayang, Kau sudah menjadi seorang istri, Kau bukan lagi seorang gadis remaja yang terbiasa menggunkan sepatu sporty kemana-mana. Biasakanlah menggunakan High Heels, Wedges dan semacamnya saat Kau sedang keluar rumah. Bisa Kau lakukan" Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah mulai berada di belakang Baekhyun. Dengan kepalanya yang menempel di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menyesap kuat-kuat aroma khas wanitanya._

" _Ya, Aku mengerti tuan Park. Dan bisakah kau menyingkirkan tubuhmu yang berat ini? Aku harus memakai bajuku" Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol di perpotongan lehernya._

" _Buat apa memakai baju jika pada akhirnya Kau akan bertelanjang dibawahku sambil meneriakkan namaku"_

 _Dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara teriakan dan juga desahan nikmat dan bahagia dari keduannya._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Ini semua memang kesalahanku**

 **Keegoisanku**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi yang cerah. Kicauan sepasang burung sedang bertengger di pohon menjadi suara merdu yang menyambut datangnya pagi ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari Kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkapnya, Lelaki tampan itu sudah siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Saat menuruni tangga Chanyeol melihat Istrinya sedang duduk di meja makan dengan senyuman manisnya, secara tidak sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat pemandang indah itu. Menghilang. Senyuman itu hanya muncul sepersekian detik. Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Istrinya.

Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu sang suami di meja makan dengan senyum manisnya segera mangalihkan wajahnya setelah mendengar derap langkah berat yang iya tau itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol. Duduklah dan mari kita sarapan bersama" Baekhyun menyambut sang suami dengan senyum manisnya bahkan matanya ikut tersenyum sangking cerahnya senyumannya.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Jika Kau mau, sarapan lah sendiri. Aku Pergi" Chanyeol berjalan melewati meja makan tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Perlahan air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya. Tangannya perlahan mengelus perut datarnya.

"Ini tak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak pergi secepat itu"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Kau terus membangun tembok yang sangat kokoh**

 **Dimana aku tidak bisa merobohkannya**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Well selamat sahabatku sebentar lagi Kau akan menjadi Ibu dan Kau Tuan Park selamat Kau akan menjadi Ayah. Ku mohon perhatikanlah istrimu baik-baik" seru seorang Dokter cantik bermata Rusa. Xi Luhan._

" _Lu, Kau serius?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah bahagianya. Bahkan Airmatanya ikut turun. Ia menangis. Bukan karena sedih. Namun karena Ia bahagia. Tangisan Haru seorang calon ibu menyambut kedatangan sang jabang bayi diperutnya._

" _Aku serius Baek, Kau mengeluh sering merasa mual dan juga merasa kurang bertenaga akhir-akhir ini. Dan jangan lupakan Kau berkata bahwa Kau telat beberapa Minggu dari periode di tambah lagi dengan hasil tesmu. Selamat Baek, kini Kau menjadi calon seorang Ibu. Kumohon jagalah kandunganmu baik-baik" Luhan menatap sang sahabat._

" _Baek Aku bahagia. Terimakasih telah mengandung Anakku. Dan calon anakku. Kumohon untuk Kau selalu sehat. Kuatlah disana. Appa menunggu kehadiranmu di Dunia sayang" Chanyeol sambil mengecup perut Baekhyun._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Kita sama sama terluka**

 **Apakah kau akan terus seperti ini?**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam pun tiba. Baekhyun terlihat tengah duduk manis diatas ranjangnya bersama Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Baekhyunpun bertanya mencoba memecah keheningan.

" Chan bagaimana keadaan perusahaan? " Tanya Baekhyun

" Baik " singkat jelas dan padat jawab Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menyerah ia masih terus bertanya

"Apakah kau makan siang dengan baik tadi? " Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"hm" hanya gumaman yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

" Sepertinya Kau sedang sibuk yah? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan.

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Saat berada didepan pintu kamar, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kurasa tidur dikamar tamu malam ini adalah pilihan bagus. Demi apapun Kau merusak moodku Byun Baekhyun"

'BLAM'

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah tertuduk menangis dalam diam. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Bibir pinknya pun ia gigit. Dan tangannya, tangannya memukul dadanya sendiri.

"Semuanya salahku. Dasar Byun Baekhyun bodoh… hiks…"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Menyesal**

 **Aku benar benar sangat mencintaimu**

 **Aku mohon bantu aku merobohkan tembok kokohmu**

… **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Baek, sudah kubilang Kau tidak perlu bekerja seperti ini Baek. Ada Aku. Aku yang akan bekerja mencari nafkah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluarga kita. Kau cukup diam dirumah menyambut kepulanganku dan melayaniku" Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di ranjang._

" _Kau tahu Chan, menjadi seorang designer adalah cita-citaku. Lalu apa salahnya? Aku juga tidak bekerja terlalu berat Chan" Baekhyun berusaha membela dirinya sendiri sambil membelai perutnya yang kini membesar._

" _Kau bilang tidak berat? Lantas mengapa Kau bisa sampai pingsan seperti tadi jika itu bukan pekerjaan yang berat hah?!" Nada suara Chanyeol kini mulai meninggi._

" _Maafkan Aku Chan. Aku berjanji tak akan bekerja sangat keras lagi. Tapi kumohon jangan biarkan aku berhenti bekerja. Setidaknya izinkan Aku menyelesaikan rancanganku ni. Setelah itu Aku akan berhenti. Percayalah padaku Chan" Baekhyun menatap dalam Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mengacak rambutnya. Selanjutnya ia berjalan maju menghampiri Baekhyun._

" _Kau tahu, kelemahanku adalah melihatmu sakit seperti tadi. Baiklah Kau kuizinkan menyelesaikan rancangan itu. Namun berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Jangan memaksakan dirimu Baek. Kau bisa memanggil Yixing Noona jika kau merasa kelelahan. Ingat Baek, yang Kau kandung adalah anak pertama kita. Cucu pertama keluarga Park. Ku mohon jangan membuat dirimu lelah atau memaksakan dirimu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti tadi. Baek, percayalah melihatmu pingsan seperti tadi membuatku kehilangan nafasku sejenak. Ku mohon jaga dirimu. Aku mencintaimu istriku. Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun mencium pucuk kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan ringan._

 _Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma maskulin sang suami dan membenamkan kepalanya didada sang suami._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Yeol. Sangat sangat mencintaimu"_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Kita sama sama kecewa**_

 _ **Tidak bisakah kita menjalaninya bersama, kekecawaan Kita**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Baekhyun tengah duduk diruang tengah dengan keadaan Cemas. Tatapannya lurus kedepan. Tangannya sedari tadi memilin-milin ujung bajunya yang tidak berdosa. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST. Namun Chanyeol belum kunjung pulang. Biasanya kalau Chanyeol tengah lembur pasti Ia memberi kabar. Namun kali ini tak ada kabar sama sekali. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi cemas.

"Chanyeol Kau dimana….."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

…

 **Akumencintaimu**

 **Aku tidak ingin semua berakhir begitu saja**

 **Kumohon berikan sedikit kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Chan Kau egois!" Baekhyun terus berteriak._

 _Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia focus mengendarai mobilnya. Mencoba mengontrol amarahnya. Menarik nafasnya, lalu kembali dihembuskan._

" _Mengapa Kau seperti ini hah? Kau berjanji akan mengizinkanku bekerja hingga rancanganku ini selesai tapi mengapa Kau malah menyeretku pulang seperti ini hah " Baekhyun masih saja berteriak ke arah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tetap diam._

" _Apa Kau tuli? Kau tuli Park Chanyeol? Dengarkan Aku park! Lihat Aku!"_

" _Kumohon Baek Jangan memancing emosiku. Kumohon" Chanyeol akhirnya berbicara dengan tatapan focus kedepan._

" _memancing emosi? Hei bukankah Kau duluan yang memancing emosiku Chan?! Kau menyeretku dari kantorku Chan" Baekhyun masih dengan suaranya yang keras dan menggebu-gebu. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun memerah karena kesal._

" _Aku menyeretmu pulang untuk kebaikanmu Baek. Ini sudah malam. Bahkan nyaris tengah malam dan Kau masih sibuk melakukan pekerjaanmu? Jangan gila Baek Kau tengah hamil" Chanyeol mememukul stir mobil dengan frustrasi setelah mangatakan itu. Lalu segera manarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar._

" _Kau egois Chan! Aku membencimu"_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Kau tau ini semua sangat menyakitkan**

 **Bahkan rasa sakitku hanya menyakitimu lebih dalam**

… _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

'PRANG'

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari Lantai 24 Perusahaan Park Corp. terlihat Presdil perusahaan itu sedang terduduk di lantai bersenderkan sofa di ruangnya. Pakaiannya terlihat berantakan, Ruangannya pun tidak kalah berantakan. Semua barang berserakan dimana mana.

"ARGHHHHHHH"

"hiks.. bodoh. Kau sangat bodoh PARK CHANYEOLLL"

Park Chanyeol. CEO dari Park Corp itu sedang berteriak terisak di dalam ruangannya. Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Ibunya, Chanyeol yang baru saja akan pulang kerumah langsung melempar ponselnya dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di tempatnya.

Chanyeol. Lelaki dingin dengan wajah datarnya. CEO yang selalu bersikap angkuh. Sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan di ruangannya. Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan lengannya dan terus terisak. Dan menggumamkan kata Maaf berkali kali dengan parau.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Berhentilah meminta kesempatan**

 **Bahkan aku tidak bisa memberi diriku sendiri kesempatan**

… **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Kau egois Chan!"_

" _Baek diamlah kumohon" Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun diam. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan emosinya agar tak ikut tersulut._

" _Aku membencimu Park!"_

" _Ayo, kita Akhiri pernikahan ini" entah setan darimana yang muncul hingga mampu membuat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu._

" _Baek! Kau gila?" Chanyeol shock. Ia tahu Baekhyun tengah dalam puncak kemarahannya._

" _Kau lebih Gila Chan. Hentikan mobil ini sekarang!"_

" _Tidak Baek!"_

" _Hentikan atau Aku akan nekat untuk melompat turun" Baekhyun mengancam Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mulai memegang pintu mobil._

" _Kumohon Baek jangan gila!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi._

" _Ya Aku memang gila!" Baekhyun membalas teriakan Chanyeol dengan teriakan juga,_

 _Kini konsentrasi Chanyeol buyar. Ia masih saja mengendarai mobil dan Baekhyun yang terus memberontak ingin keluar. Hingga tak sadar dari arah depan sebuah truck besar dengan keadaan oleng berjalan kearah mobil mereka. Semakin dekat dan mendekat dan…_

 _Kecelakaan itupun tak bisa dihindari._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

…

 **Aku tidak mengerti**

 **Tapi saat ini aku benar benar tidak mampu menahan luka lama ini**

… **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi yang cerah namun tak secerah perasaan dan juga kehidupan Baekhyun. Tatapannya kosong. Wajahnya pucat. Bahkan jejak airmata yang mengering di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Jiwanya terguncang. Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena dirinya sendirilah maka ini terjadi.

"Baek…"

Terdengar suara panggilan dari luar namun Baekhyun tetap saja diam. Badannya lemas. Untuk menggerakkan kedua matanya saja begitu berat. Apalagi membalas sahutan tersebut.

"Baek… Ya tuhan Baekhyun apa yang terjadi!" Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita paruh baya. Nyonya Byun. Orang tua Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Kakimu berdarah Baek! Apa yang telah kau Lakukan hah"

Ya, kaki Baekhyun berdarah. Bahkan mngeluarkan darah yang banyak. Semalam Ia berusaha mencari ponselnya. Berniat ingin menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun siapa sangka ia malah menyenggol gelas kaca yang mengakibatkkan kakinya luka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Mana suamimu? Dimana Park Chanyeol hah?" Teriak Nyonya Byun Frustasi. Siapa yg tidak panik saat melihat Putrimu sangat berantakan dengan darah di kakinya.

"Eomma… hiks" Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang sangat pelan dan bergetar.

Nyonya Byun segera memeluk putinya semata wayangnya dan ikut menangis melihat keadaan sang putri semata wayangnya. Kisah hidupya yang begitu tragis membuat Nyonya Byun merasa tertampar. Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga anaknya menjadi semenyedihkan sekarang ini? Sunggung Nyonya Byun merasa telah gagal menjadi orang tua.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Aku tidak pernah membencimu bahkan**

 **Tidak pernah terfikir untuk membencimu**

 **Aku hanya membenci diriku sendiri**

… _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Nyonya byun mengobati luka ditelapak kaki sang anak. Dan Baekhyun masih saja menatap kosong kedepan. Sungguh hati nyonya Byun merasa sakit melihat keadaan putrinya seperti ini.

"Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hmm, bisakah Kau menceritakan kepada eomma?"

Namun Baekhyun hanya diam. Matanya masih saja menatap kosong kedepan. Bibir pink cherrynya kini berubah menjadi pucat. Baekhyun yang sekarang bagaikan _Mayat Hidup_. Raganya ada tapi jiwanya, entahlah hilang dimana.

"Lukanya sudah ibu obati. Kau tunggu di sini yah ibu akan membersihkan pecahan kacanyadulu" Nyonya Byun Bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan pecahan kaca tersebut.

Baekhyun masih diam selepas perginya sang Ibu. Matanya masih sendu menatap kosong kedepan. Namun kali ini lelehan airmata telah berhasil jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Park Chanyeol, MaafkanAku"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Aku memang bodoh**

 **Seharusnya aku memelukmu erat bukan membiarkan**

 **Kau menangis sendirian**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Nyonya Byun terlihat tengah membersihkan pecahan gelas kaca tersebut. Hingga tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan figura foto pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Difoto itu terlihat Chanyeol yang memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang bergelayut mesra dilengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada kesedihan. Hanya senyuman indah yang tulus yang terpampang dari wajah mereka.

Nyonya Byun menatapnya lirih. Jika ia memiliki mesin waktu. Nyonya Byun hanya mau agar Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu. Saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa melukai diri mereka masing masing seperti sekarang ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **..**

 **Seperti yang kau katakan padaku**

 **Kau selalu membuatku melupakan diriku sendiri**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Bagaiman keadaan Istri saya?!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari Ruang Operasi. Dan Mencengkram bahu dokter itu dengan kasar._

" _Sayang Tenanglah"_

" _BRENGSEK AKU BERTANYA!" tidak menghiraukan perkataan ibunya, Chanyeol berteriak kencang saat Dokter itu hanya menundukan kepalanya._

" _Maafkan saya, Keadaan Nyonya Byun sangat Kritis. Saya minta maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Maafkan saya Tuan, saya sudah berusaha tapi mungkin ini sudah kehendak tuhan, Nyonya Byun sudah kehilangan Bayinya sebelum sampai disini. Dan,….."_

 _Chanyeol manatap Dokter itu tajam dengan mata yang memerah, dan kenyataan selanjutnya yang harus Chanyeol terima sangat membuatnya terpukul. Pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada bahu Dokter itu melemas. Tatapan Chanyeol kosong. Dan satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat lelaki tampan itu._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Hancur**

 **Aku sangat hancur**

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Mereka hanya saling menyalahkan diri masing masing. Chanyeol yang menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjadi Suami dan Ayah yang baik. Dan Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh buah hati mereka.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka dimobil kala itu. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Chanyeol hanya luka ringan dengan kaki yang saat itu patah namun sekarang sudah baik. Namun Baekhyun? Baekhyun harus rela kehilangan Bayinya dan juga Kehilangan penglihatannya. Karena kecelakaan itulah. Dan saat sadar Chanyeol merasa terpuruk setelah mendengar apa perkataan dokter bahwa ia harus rela kehilangan bayinya dan juga Baekhyunnya yang kehilangan penglihatannya.

Chanyeol terpuruk saat itu. Bahkan dia tidak ingin bertemu Baekhyun setelah kejadian itu. Tidak menjaga Baekhyun yang tentu saja pasti mengalami guncangan hebat karena kecelakaan.

Chanyeol kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun serta bayinya. Ia kecewa mengapa harus Baekhyunnya yang merasakan penderitaan ini. Sikap cuek dan tidak peduli Chanyeol selama ini merupakan sikap kekecewaannya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami. Ia benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dan ia benci melihat Baekhyun yang terus bersikap seolah dia baik baik saja.

Bahkan 1 tahun setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan dirinya baik baik saja. Setiap melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan terus teringat oleh kejadian itu. Melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang begitu kosong dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. membuat Chanyeol ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Namun, tidakkah Chanyeol sadar bahwa sikap tidak pedulinya selama ini membuat Baekhyun semakin tertekan?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Menyesal**

 **Aku menyesal membiarkan Kau sendirian di saat terpurukmu**

… **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _tenanglah sayang, semua baik baik saja"_

" _hiks.. anakku.. a-anakku eomma.. hiks"_

" _Tuhan sangat sayang dengan cucu Eomma, jadi Tuhan masih ingin lebih lama dengannya. Tenanglah sayang. Saat waktunya tiba, Tuhan akan mengirimnya kembali padamu." Nyonya Byun memeluk putrinya yang terus terisak._

 _Saat baekhyun membuka matanya dan dia tidak bisa melihat apapun membuatnya menjerit takut. Karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun sangat takut dengan kegelapan, dan sekarang hidupnya akan dimulai dengan segala kegelapan. Tapi ternyata, penderitaannya tidak hanya sampai situ saja, bahkan Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan jika ia kehilangan Bayinya. Anaknya. Buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol. Dan saat ini Baekhyun benar benar merasa hancur dan terguncang. Dan hanya satu yang iya butuhkan saat ini._

" _Eomma, Chanyeol. Dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Ibunya._

" _Eomma..?"_

" _hiks.. cha-chanyeol pasti marah padaku. Ini semua salahku. Hiks.. aku membunuh anak kita a-aku membunuhnya hiks" Baekhyun terus menangis sambil memukul mukul dadanya berulang kali._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

 **Apakah aku masih pantas untuk berada disisimu**

 **Setelah apa yang kulakukan selama ini**

… **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Baek, Maukah Kau ikut bersama eomma? Di Amerika ada dokter hebat yang akan membantumu untuk dapat melihat lagi. Dan eomma dengar kemarin ada seseorang yang bersedia menjadi pendonor. Maukah Kau ikut?" Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun menunggu keputusan sang putri.

"Apakah dengan Aku kesana. Aku sungguhan akan melihat lagi? Apakah Chanyeol akan senang jika Aku ke Amerika untuk operasi?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan tatapan yang lurus kedepan.

" Ya Chanyeol akan bahagia jika Kau ikut kesana. Kau akan bisa melihat lagi. Dan chanyeol tak akan marah lagi kepadamu"

"Baiklah. Aku ikut Eomma"

Tanpa Baekhyun yang dipilihnya adalah awal perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Akankah mereka bisa kembali bersama lagi seperti dulu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Namun jangan lupa jika cinta akan selalu menuntunmu kembali kearah belahan jiwanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **..**

 _ **-Message Eomma-**_

 _ **Chan, Orangtua Baekhyun ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi bersama mereka. Dan Byun Eomma sudah mengurus surat perceraian kalian. Pulanglah Chan, Kau bisa menolak dan membicarakan ini dengan Byun Eomma. Eomma menyayangimu.**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **This will be the end?**_

… _ **.0oo0oo0oo0….**_

 **Created by : Eno pemes tak terhingga feat Berbi OMG**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akankah ada harapan untuk perasaan cintaku padamu, dimana aku akan terus menerobos masuk menghancurkan dinding kokohmu**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **HK69 PROUDLY PRESENT**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Other Cast**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **WARNING[!] THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Baekhyun berjalan santai dengan koper di sebelah tangan kanannya dan sebuah paperbag di tangan kirinya, Wanita itu tersenyum cerah. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat betapa indah tanah kelahirannya.

Wanita cantik itu melirik jam tangannya dan kembali menarik bibirnya melekung ke atas dengan mata yang semakin melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit. Sangat cantik dan bersinar.

Baekhyun melihat sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini, dengan langkah sedikit berlari dan terburu buru Baekhyun menarik kopernya gemas. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat Baekhyun melihat sosok itu semakin dekat.

 _Bruk_

Baekhyun segera melepas kopernya dan memeluk erat sosok jangkung di depannya dengan senyum yang semakin bersinar cerah. Bahkan Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya, bukan airmata sedih tapi airmata bahagia. Ia sangat merindukan sosok yang ia peluk saat ini, bahkan saat ini ia terus memeluk erat sosok jangkung itu dengan erat dari belakang.

"A-aku benar benar sangat merindukanmu Chanyeolie" Baekhyun merasakan tangannya di sentuh halus oleh sosok jangkung itu yang di ketahui adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Suaminya. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari perutnya dengan lembut. Lalu setelah itu membalikan badannya menghadap wanita cantik itu dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca. Terlihat perasaan senang tapi terlihat juga tatapan terluka dan marah.

"Aku senang kau datang menjemputku di bandara, Aku benar benar senang Yeollie~" Baekhyun kembali menerjang Chanyeol, memeluknya erat jika sebelumnya ia memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang kini ia memeluk Chanyeol-Nya dari depan. Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun tapi ia terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Aku merindukanmu. Kau tau selama ini yang kupikirkan hanya Suamiku. Aku selalu berharap suamiku akan kembali memelukku hangat dan mengucapkan kalimat kalimat sayang dengan lembut" Pandangan mata Chanyeol kini kosong, entah nengapa perkataan Baekhyun begitu menohok hatinya. Suamiku? Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum pahit. Tanpa membalaskan perkataan Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan agar melepaskan pelukannya lalu segera meraih koper Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

.

.

.

Hening. Mereka sama sama fokus dengan pikiran masing masing. Dimana Baekhyun yang menggenggam paper bagnya erat dan menggigit bibirnya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Dan Chanyeol, ia hanya fokus dengan cara mengemudinya. Tidak bergeming. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun terlintas dari kedua belah bibir Chanyeol sejak di bandara.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan tatapannya berubah sendu, namun dalam sepersekian detik senyuman dengan mata bulan sabit itu mengembang cerah. Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya melirik kini ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyuman cerah.

Baekhyun terus memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersinar, ia benar benar merindukan ini. Saat ia hanya memandangi wajah Suaminya dengan tatapan memuja. Baekhyun sangat menyukai dimana ia hanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol seperti saat ini dengan Chanyeol yang akan tersenyum tampan, ia jadi teringat dimana saat ia selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol saat semasa sekolah dulu. Baekhyun yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah itu langsung terhanyut dalam pesona Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol mengenalkan dirinya dan mengajak ia berkeliling sekolah untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun pada setiap sudut Sekolah.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Kau terus menatapku? Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya cepat saat mendengar suara berat sang Ketua Osis. Bahkan terlihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun, dan ia merasa jantungnya akan lompat keluar karena pompaan yang sangat kuat.

"Haha manis sekali" Ya Tuhan siapapun tolong bawa Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari Pria tampan ini.

"A-aku ti-tidak me-natapmu" Chanyeol terkikik gemas, murid pindahan ini benar benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Hmm begitukah? Padahal aku sangat suka melihat tatapanmu saat kau memandangku. Sangat cantik" Chanyeol berjalan santai meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah berkata seperti itu. Ya Tuhan ia harus melaporkan Ketua Osis itu atas percobaan pembunuhan, Jantungnya terus saja bekerja abnormal.

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya Byunie?" Heol. Panggilan apa itu. Baekhyun berjalan berlawanan arah meninggalkan Chanyeol, sepertinya gadis ini sudah tidak tahan. Dan Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh gemas.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Chanyeol sadar saat Baekhyun terus menatapnya. Chanyeol mencoba untuk fokus dengan mengemudinya, tapi siapa yang bisa mengontrol gemuruh di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol menggenggam kemudi mobilnya dengan erat. Laki laki itu tetap pada tatapan fokus dan wajah datarnya.

"Yeollie kau semakin tampan" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Bahkan wajahnya semakin mengeras. Chanyeol masih setia dengan mendiamkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan terus menatap Chanyeol dan tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Chanyeol berbicara.

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik, mengapa kau terlihat semakin kurus?"

"Apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak, mengapa matamu terlihat lelah dengan lingkarang hitam?"

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku, karena aku sangat merindukanmu" Chanyeol menoleh, membuat mereka bertatapan langsung. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh, bahkan Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan tatapan itu. Chanyeol menatapnya begitu dalam. Hanya menatapnya terus begitu hingga lampu merah berganti hijau dan Chanyeol kembali fokus mengemudi.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, tatapan Chanyeol. Tatapannya membuat Baekhyun ingin nenangis, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan luka yang sangat dalam dari tatapan Chanyeol. Sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap jendela. Tetes demi tetes airmata lolos dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol melihat bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar, Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terisak pelan. Tanpa sadar satu tetes airmata lolos dari mata bulat Lelaki tampan itu, dan Chanyeol segera mengusaknya kasar.

"Maafkan Aku Baek…"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan lelehan airmata di sekitar pipinya yang sudah mengering, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang tertutup. Mereka sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu, dan selama satu jam itu juga Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Chanyeol sangat merindukan belahan jiwanya, saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun apakah ia merindukannya atau tidak tentu jawabannya Iya. Bahkan mungkin rasa rindu Chanyeol lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin sekali mendekap tubuh mungil itu saat di bandara, menyambutnya dengan hangat, dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Tapi, itu semua hanya keinginan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lakukan –lebih tepatnya hal yang sangat ia hindari. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terusik dalam tidurnya, dan dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol kembali pada posisi duduk menatap lurus ke depan.

"Eunghh" Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap pemandangan di luar kaca mobil Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. Kenapa mereka disini? Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Tak berapa lama Chanyeol turun dan mengeluarkan koper Baekhyun dalam bagasi. Baekhyun membuka pintu cepat dan menyusul Chanyeol.

"Chan, mengapa kita disini?" Chanyeol hanya diam, lebih tepatnya ia tetap diam. Baekhyun geram dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! JAWAB AKU! MENGAPA KAU MENGANTARKU KE RUMAH ORANGTUA KU?" Baekhyun meninggikan nada bicaranya, wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"Ini rumahmu" Baekhyun tertohok. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan koper Baekhyun disana. Ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun untuk kembali ke mobilnya tetapi Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggam tangannya kuat.

"Aku tak mengerti Chan, aku benar benar tidak mengerti" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terluka, airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya itu terus saja mengalir dengan deras, bahkan isakan isakan kasar yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun terlihat sangat mencekik wanita cantik itu.

"Chan, jawab aku hiks" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun datar.

"Aku yang tak mengerti Baek, bagaimana kau terus pada sikap kekanakanmu. Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau semakin membuatku bingung Chan" Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya. Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol terluka dan setelah itu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan benar benar membuatnya hancur berkeping keping.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu dua tahun terakhir. Tapi ketahuilah Baek kita sudah bukan lagi sepasang Suami Istri." Chanyeol menyerahkan Cincin pernikahan mereka pada Baekhyun dan setelah itu ia berjalan kasar menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

Cincin itu terjatuh. Dan saat itu juga tatapan Baekhyun menggelap. Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri di halaman rumahnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Wanita cantik dengan mata rusa yang sangat bersinar itu menautkan alisnya bingung saat melihat Suaminya masuk dengan wajah yang berantakan. Wanita itu mengikuti suaminya yang berajalan ke arah lantai dua dan memasuki kamar mereka, Wanita itu terkaget saat suaminya membanting pintu kamar mereka dengan keras dan setelah itu terdengan suara barang barang yang dilempar dengan kasar, dan suara teriakan yang terisak.

Wanita cantik itu segera memasuki kamarnya cepat dan melihat keadaan sang suami yang begitu miris, Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke arah suaminya yang terisak, membawanya kedalam pelukannya dan mengucapkan kalimat kalimat penenang.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali terbaring dirumah sakit untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol" Wanita itu menangis, rasanya hancur saat mengetahui suamimu menangisi wanita lain. Benar benar menyakitkan, tetapi ia tau statusnya, ia tau batasan batasan apa yang tidak boleh ia lewati.

Luhan, Xi Luhan atau lebih tepatnya Park Luhan adalah istri sah dari Park Chanyeol. Belum lama ini mereka mengikat janji suci di depan Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Pernikahan ini adalah sebuah pernikahan bisnis antar keluarga. Luhan hancur saat mendengar cerita Ibu mertuanya tentang suaminya. Rasanya bagaikan tertusuk beribu ribu duri. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Luhan mundur, Luhan tetap menyetujui perjodohan itu dan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Suaminya saat ini.

"Chanyeol tenanglah, jangan seperti ini" Luhan terus mengelus bahu Suaminya lembut dan juga isakan kecil dari mulutnya karena sedih melihat Suaminya seperti ini. Selama satu setengah tahun pernikahannya Luhan sudah menyaksikan hal seperti ini berkali kali dan itu selalu berakhir dengan Sang suami yang di larikan kerumah sakit karena tidak sadarkan diri. Dan jika ini kembali terjadi jika Luhan tidak salah menghitungnya mungkin ini akan menjadi yang ke sepuluh kalinya, dan akankah Chanyeol kembali seperti dulu saat ia hanya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan wajah pucatnya. Luhan menggeleng cepat dan airmatanya semakin deras berlomba lomba untuk keluar dari kedua mata rusanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi kumohon Chan berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa membagi lukamu denganku, aku tidak sanggup Chan melihat kau hancur seperti ini" Luhan terisak, ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada suaminya.

"Baekhyun baekhyun" Luhan tertohok, nama itu lagi. Rasanya Luhan ingin membunuh wanita itu sekarang juga. Walaupun Luhan juga tau bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terluka seperti ini, ia bahkan menangis tak henti saat Ibu mertuanya menceritakan semua padanya. Dan mengatakan jika dua pasangan itu sangat sangat bodoh, bahkan Luhan dengan terang terangan mengatakan Chanyeol bodoh di depan Mertuanya sendiri selaku orang tua Chanyeol. Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa takdir seolah mempermainkan mereka atau mereka yang mempermainkan takdir mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah mengajak Chanyeol untuk beristirahat di Kamar tamu, Luhan merapikan kekacauan di kamar mereka. Beruntung Chanyeol tidak di larikan kerumah sakit. Luhan hanya berharap Chanyeol lupa dengan yang terjadi malam ini dan kembali dengan Chanyeol yang selalu tenang dan mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Dokter selalu mengatakan jika ia harus mengalihkan pikiran Chanyeol dengan kenangan kenangan yang membuatnya hancur, karena jika Chanyeol hanya terfokus pada kenangannya itu sama saja Chanyeol mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

 _Drrtt drrtt_

Luhan mendengar ponselnya bergetar dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh, mungkin karena Chanyeol mengamuk tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat ibu mertuanya yang menghubunginya dan dengan cepat menggeser tombol hijau.

"Ne eommoni"

"…"

"Jadi itu yang membuatnya seperti tadi"

".."

"Tidak Eommoni, Chanyeol baik baik saja ia sedang beristirahat sekarang"

"…"

"Ne Eommoni. Aku mengerti, aku juga menyayangimu Eommoni"

Luhan terduduk di atas kasur dan menghela nafas panjang, ia sekarang tau alasan mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti tadi. _Mungkin ini saatnya_ Luhan membatin. Luhan segera bangkit dan melanjutkan membersihkan kamar mereka.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Eommoni sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol" Luhan terisak, ini adalah malam pertama pernikahannya dan tiba tiba saja Chanyeol berteriak keras di kamar mereka dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Luhan yang panik segera menghubungi ambulance dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Tenanglah sayang, Chanyeol akan baik baik saja" Nyonya Park meyakinkan Luhan, dan secara tidak langsung ia juga meyakinkan dirinya jika Putranya akan baik baik saja.

"Aku sangat khawatir Eommoni, Chanyeol tiba tiba menangis dan berteriak terisak dan setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri hiks" Nyonya Park memeluk menantunya lembut.

"Apakah ada hal aneh yang Chanyeol lakukan atau kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya?"

"Tidak Eommoni, bahkan sebelumnya Chanyeol terlihat baik baik saja. Tapi setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menatapku dan tiba tiba saja ia menangis lalu setelah itu ia berteriak menggumamkan nama itu berulang kali"

"Mungkin Chanyeol hanya mengingat kenangannya saat tinggal bersama mantan istrinya, Maafkan Eommoni sayang. Tidak seharusnya Wanita cantik sepertimu menikahi putraku, yang bahkan masih terbayang bayang oleh kenangannya bersama Mantan istrinya" Nyonya Park tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak Eommoni, aku mencintai Chanyeol. Dan aku akan berusaha membantu Chanyeol untuk bangkit dari kenangan masa lalunya" – _atau aku akan membuat mereka berhenti saling melukai perasaan mereka sendiri_ Luhan melanjutkan dalam hati.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Nyonya Park menatap Mantan menantunya dengan padangan sedih. Bibi Ahn selaku Maid keluarga Byun menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri di depan halaman Keluarga Byun. Apakah kalian bingung mengapa Maid keluarga Byun menghubungi Nyonya Park, itu karena Nyonya Park sendiri yang mengatakan pada Maid keluarga Byun sebelumnya.

Keluarga Byun menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan kembali ke korea, dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya. Ibu Chanyeol sempat menolak dengan tegas mengingat kondisi putranya yang tidak baik dan status mereka yang bukan lagi Suami Istri. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan temannya itu, Nyonya Park menyetujuinya. Ia sempat kesal dan marah dengan keputusan Keluarga Baekhyun untuk memisahkan Anak-anak mereka. Bahkan dulu Nyonya Park sampai berlutut memohon untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi karena perkataan Ibu Baekhyun saat itu ia merasa sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Jun candaanmu benar benar tidak lucu" Jaejong Ibu Chanyeol menatap Junhi Ibu Baekhyun dengan pandangan jengkel. Bagaimana tidak perkataannya benar benar sangat aneh.

"Aku tidak bercanda Jae, Aku tidak tahan melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini" Ia menatap Jaejong dengan serius. Meyakinkan jika apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya adalah kebenaran.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol"

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi nyatanya putramu terus saja bersikap acuh kepada Putriku. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat keadaan putrinya yang hancur seperti itu" Ini sudah ke lima kalinya Jaejong mengatakan akan membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya Chanyeol terus bersikap seperti itu membuat Junhi semakin Kesal dan marah.

"aku mohon Junhi, jangan gegabah seperti ini"

"Chanyeol mungkin sudah tidak mencintai Baekhyun lagi Jae" Jaejong manatap Junhi tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan Putranya sudah tidak mencintai Baekhyun lagi, bahkan saat Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengatakan jika ia menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat Baekhyun kehilangan penglihatannya dan Anak mereka Jaejong tau jika Putranya masih sangat mencintai Istrinya.

"Tidak, bahkan Chanyeol juga hancur jun. Chanyeol juga sama kehilangannya dengan Baekhyun, Aku mengerti dengan perasaan putraku Jun" Junhi hanya mengabaikan perkataan Jaejong dan mengeluarkan Amplop putih dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejong.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, Putriku juga sudah menandatanganinya. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke Amerika" Junhi menyerahkan surat perceraian kedua anak mereka kepada Jaejong, Jaejong hanya membulatkan matanya dan menatap Junhi kesal.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin menandatanganinya"

"Memang. Tapi yang terpenting Surat ini sudah di tandantangani oleh putriku"

"Kau memanfaatkan Putrimu yang buta"

"Aku hanya ingin putriku bahagia"

"Dan aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi hari ini" Junhi melanjutkan perkataannya dan melangkah melewati Jaejong, dan dengan kaget Junhi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat teman sekolahnya dulu berlutut di kakinya dengan airmata yang sudah menetes dengan deras.

"Aku mohon jun aku mohon, jangan pisahkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Putraku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga hancur jun" Junhi menatap sedih Jaejong, ia juga tau jika Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seolah mengacuhkan putrinya. Setelah kecelakaan itu Putrinya sudah kehilangan anaknya dan penglihatannya. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, bahkan saat Baekhyun meraung menangis menginginkan Chanyeol berada di sisinya, menantunya itu tidak tau sedang berada dimana.

Junhi hanya merasa kecewa dengan sikap Chanyeol, sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu hanya membuat Putrinya semakin terluka, Putrinya juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengatakan jika ia yang membunuh anaknya dengan Chanyeol. Dan sikap Chanyeol membuat putrinya membenarkan apa yang di rasakannya.

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan Jae, ini semua salah Putramu. Sikapnya yang membuatku lebih memilih untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamaku, bahkan Baekhyun sudah kehilangan penglihatannya Jae, aku sedih saat Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanyeol tidak ingin tidur bersamanya, dan Chanyeol yang selalu meninggalkannya di meja makan seorang diri. Kau tau aku sangat menyanyangi Putriku, dan bagaimana aku bisa tega melihat keadaan rumah tangganya seperti itu" Jaejong melepaskan tangannya pada Kaki junhi dan nenangis terisak.

"Aku minta maaf Jae, Aku harus melakukannya. Aku bisa membatalkannya jika Chanyeol sendiri yang datang padaku dan berjanji jika ia akan menjaga putriku dengan baik" Dan setelah itu Junhi meninggalkan Rumah besar Keluarga Park dan meninggalkan pekarangan Rumah itu untuk segera menuju rumah putrinya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Nyonya Park memandang Baekhyun sedih dan mengelus Putrinya dengan lembut. Nyonya Park sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sama seperti Nyonya Byun, bahkan ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun Putrinya sendiri saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun kepadanya saat mereka resmi berpacaran. Setelah itu Nyonya Park segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _ **Ne eommoni**_ "

"Apakah Chanyeol baik baik saja sayang? Baekhyun baru saja kembali ke korea"

" _ **Jadi itu yang membuatnya seperti tadi**_ "

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

" _ **Tidak Eommoni, Chanyeol baik baik saja ia sedang beristirahat sekarang**_ "

"Baguslah. Tolong jaga Chanyeol Lu, Eommoni sangat menyayangimu"

" _ **Ne Eommoni. Aku mengerti, aku juga menyayangimu Eommoni**_ "

Ia menatap Baekhyun sendu, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kenapa Baekhyun bisa sampai tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Entah mengapa Nyonya Park sangat membenci Nyonya Byun, ia yang terlebih dulu meminta untuk memisahkan Anak anak mereka, tapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan ia membohongi putrinya, tidak menceritakan tentang perceraian antara Putrinya dan Chanyeol. Nyonya Park benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Nyonya Byun.

Dan entah mengapa Nyonya Park meringis saat membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu, Jika Chanyeol sudah menikah kembali. Nyonya Park menetaskan airmatanya dan terisak pelan, karena sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya ia segera keluar kamar Baekhyun dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya menikah dengan Chanyeol, bahkan di saat Wanita cantik itu tau jika Chanyeol masih tidak bisa melupakan Mantan Istrinya. Tetapi satu hal yang Luhan tau, jika ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Saat ia melihat Chanyeol, entah apa yang di rasakannya tapi Luhan hanya ingin berada di sisi pria tampan itu dan memeluk Chanyeol yang terlihat rapuh.

Luhan sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian Chanyeol meskipun harus melepaskan kebahagiannya. Luhan mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka terbuka, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berganti pakaian dan terlihat rapi. Luhan tersenyum, mungkin Chanyeol sudah melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Selamat Pagi, Aigoo mengapa suamiku sangat tampan" Luhan menggoda Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja makan, Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan tersenyun seadanya.

"Kau akan kekantor? Apakah ingin membawa bekal untuk makan siangmu?" Luhan mendudukan dirinya dan menyiapkan roti untuk Suaminya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum kopinya.

"Kau tidak ingin. Tapi aku memaksa" Luhan tersenyum meledek ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap mata itu. Mata yang bersinar dan pandangan mata Luhan selalu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang selalu menatapnya bersinar dengan senyuman bulan sabitnya.

Chanyeol menatap matanya, Luhan yang membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan melihat jika tatapan Chanyeol terlihat kosong segera menyentuh pipi sang Suami dan tersenyum saat merasa Chanyeol sudah kembali sadar.

"Apakah aku sangat cantik? Hingga membuatmu tidak berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Luhan mengerlingkan matanya di hadapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat hanya manatap sendu dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Luhan lembut. Luhan yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku" Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol meminta maaf seperti itu. Saat ingin membalaskan perkataan Chanyeol tetapi Suaminya itu lebih dulu membuka mulutnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan pernah lelah, tetaplah disisiku apapun yang terjadi" Setelah itu Luhan merasakan bibir sang suami mencium bibirnya hanya sebentar, tidak dengan lumatan yang dalam.

"Kau menciumku?" Luhan bertanya dengan memegangi bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat terkejut.

"Kau istriku bukan?" Luhan rasanya sedang bermimpi, ia memukul keras pipinya hingga memerah, dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dan tersirat nada khawatir pada perkataannya. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Luhan yang di pukul sendiri oleh Luhan. Luhan rasanya ingin mati, bagaimana tidak mendengar nada khawatir Chanyeol benar benar membuatnya gila jangan lupa tatapannya saat mengelus pipi Luhan, Ya Tuhan.

Hubungan rumah tangga mereka memang baik baik saja hanya saja, mereka seolah memberi jarak. Luhan sadar akan batasan batasan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol dia seperti hidup di dua dunia, dimana di dunia ia bersama Baekhyun dan dunia nyatanya bersama Luhan. Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada Luhan, Chanyeol sangat menghargai status Luhan yang selaku istrinya. Bahkan mereka sudah berkali kali melakukan kegiatan panas di ranjang, tapi memang tidak di pungkiri sudah hampir dua tahun pernikahan mereka tidak membuat Chanyeol bangkit dari masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sangat indah dengan luka yang lebar. Luhan sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Chanyeol dan itu juga yang membuat batasan batasan tak kasat mata yang ia buat sendiri, bahkan sikap Luhan tergolong seperti Kakak yang melindungi Adiknya.

Dan sekarang perasaan egois tiba tiba menjelar di tubuh Luhan, Ia ingin hal lebih. Tapi setelah itu ia sadar, jika Chanyeol hanya mencintai wanita itu. Mungkin sikap Chanyeol seperti ini hanya untuk menghargainya yang berstatus sebagai istri Park Chanyeol.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol mantap, ia akan membantu Chanyeol mengobati lukanya dan membuat kenangan masa lalu Chanyeol yang indah menjadi indah seutuhnya. Luhan memang wanita yang baik, bahkan ia dengan rela menikah dengan Chanyeol yang tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

"Aku akan disisimu, membantumu dan menguatkanmu Chan" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu setelah itu ia melanjutkan sarapannya dengan pelan, Luhan masih fokus menatap Chanyeol dalam. Luhan berdeham sebentar lalu setelah itu melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuat Chanyeol menjatuhkan gelas yang berada di sampingnya mendengar penuturan panjang Luhan.

"Dan seperti yang aku katakan, aku akan membantumu. Membantumu untuk mengobati lukamu bersama Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus menerus Chan, kau masih mencintainya dan Baekhyun pun masih mencintaimu, apa yang salah dengan kembali bersama. Berhentilah egois dan berhentilah untuk melukai dirimu sendiri"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"CHANYEOL!"

 _Prang_

Nyonya Park yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Bibi Ahn menjatuhkan piring yang di pegangnya saat mendengar teriakan dari lantai dua, Nyonya Park berlari cepat disusul oleh Bibi Ahn di belakanganya dengan tatapan Khawatir.

"Sayang ada apa denganmu?" Nyonya Park segera berlari keranjang Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun lembut menenangkan.

"Chanyeol hiks cha-chanyeol" Baekhyun terisak di dalam pelukan Nyonya Park.

"Tenanglah sayang" Nyonya Park semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut bergumam menenangkan terus menerus. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Park dan menatap Nyonya Park dengan tatapan terluka yang amat sangat.

"Eommoni Chanyeol hiks me-mengatakan padaku jika aku bukan istrinya hiks lagi" Jantung Nyonya Park bergemuruh, mendengar isakan Baekhyun sangat menyakitkan. Suaranya benar benar parau dan tatapannya begitu terluka. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia juga harus berbohong seperti Junhi, ataukah membeberkan kenyataan kepada Baekhyun. Dan yang dilakukan Nyonya Park hanya kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat memberikan kekuatan pada wanita yang sangat rapuh ini.

"Tenanglah sayang, jika kau terus menangis kau akan kesulitan bernafas" Nyonya Park mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut, dan Baekhyun juga membalas pelukan Nyonya Park dengan nyaman.

.

.

.

"Eommoni aku bermimpi Chanyeol menjemputku dan mengantarku kerumah orang tuaku dan mengatakan jika aku bukanlah lagi istrinya" Baekhyun bermanja dalam rangkulan Nyonya Park. Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum miris, apakah Baekhyun tidak tau jika itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Semuanya terasa nyata Eommoni dan sangat menyakitkan" Nyonya Park mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Haha kau ada ada saja, apakah kau tidak tau jika Eommoni yang menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke rumah orangtuamu" Nyonya Park mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku sangat senang, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Jika itu benar terjadi aku tidak tau lagi apa yang akan kulakukan. Tapi Eommoni,.." Baekhyun menjeda pada perkataannya dan Nyonya Park hanya bergumam untuk meminta Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa Eommoni mengantarku ke rumah keluargaku bukan kah aku harus berada di rumahku dan Chanyeol, aku sangat merindukan Chanyeol Eommoni" Nyonya Park menegang, bahkan Baekhyun juga merasakannya.

"Eommoni baik baik saja?" Baekhyun menatap Nyonya Park khawatir, dan dengan segera Nyonya Park tersenyum dan kembali membawa Baekhyun pada rengkuhannya.

"Chanyeol sedang ada urusan di jepang, kau tau bukan jika Suamimu itu sangat penggila kerja" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Nyonya Park, setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perbincangan kecil dan Nyonya Park memilih jalan yang sama seperti Orang tua Baekhyun yaitu, membohongin wanita mungil ini.

.

.

.

Luhan menuruni mobilnya dan menatap pagar rumah di depannya itu, ia mencocokan nomornya dan ternyata itu sama. Luhan segera menekan bel dan menunggu orang yang berada di rumah itu membukakan pintunya. Luhan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan ke arah pagar dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu Nyonya?"

"Apakah benar ini kediaman keluarga Byun?" Luhan bertanya dengan sopan, sebelumnya ia sudah menundukan badannya memberi salam kepada wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Ne, jika boleh tau anda siapa dan ada keperluan apa datang kesini Nyonya?"

"Saya Luhan, saya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Apakah ia ada di dalam?"

"Nyonya Baekhyun ada di dalam, silahkan masuk Luhan-shi" Bibi Ahn mempersilahkan Luhan masuk, Luhan tersenyum sopan dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Dan saat memasuki ruang tamu Luhan mematung, ada mertuanya yang sedang tertawa dengan merengkuh tubuh seorang wanita yang Luhan yakini adalah Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk membatalkan niatnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun.

"Eoh Luhan-shi anda ingin pergi?" Bibi Ahn yang baru memasuki rumah keluarga Byun terkejut saat melihat Luhan berjalan kembali ke arah pintu utama. Nyonya Park yang mendengar suara Bibi Ahn segera beranjak dan di susul Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Nyonya Park mematung saat melihat Luhan berdiri di hadapan Bibi Ahn, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap wanita itu bingung. Siapa wanita itu pikir Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata bertanya pada Bibi Ahn.

"Baek, ini Luhan ia datang mencarimu" Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun setelah itu ia menunduk sopan memberi salam.

"Saya Luhan, mungkin anda tidak mengenal saya tapi ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda Baekhyun-shi" Baekhyun tersenyum sopan membalas sapaan Luhan. Nyonya Park mematung, ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan bisa berada disini, dan apa tujuan Luhan datang kesini membuat Nyonya Park di geluti rasa takut.

.

.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Nyonya Park duduk di ruang tamu dengan tenang. Sesekali Baekhyun menatap khawatir Nyonya Park karena wanita paruh baya itu terlihat pucat. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Luhan juga menatap Nyonya Park khawatir.

"Eommoni apakah Eommoni baik baik saja?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Nyonya Park lembut lalu setelah itu Nyonya Park tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Eommoni baik baik saja Baekkie" Baekkie? Luhan merasa sangat iri, sepertinya Nyonya Park sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu berdeham saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya tiba tiba saja Nyonya Park menyuruh Baekhyun untuk ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel Nyonya Park. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu segera beranjak dari sana.

Nyonya Park menatap Luhan dalam, Luhan tersenyum sopan.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada disini Luhan?"

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan Eommoni"

"Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau jika mereka telah bercerai dan ia juga tidak tau jika Chanyeol sudah menikah denganmu" Nyonya Park menatap Luhan tegas, memberitahu Luhan dengan tenang.

"Eommoni" Luhan menatap Nyonya Park tidak percaya, ia benar benar dibuat kaget. Baekhyun tidak tau jika ia telah bercerai dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah menikah dengannya. Heol Luhan semakin bingung, bingung mengapa situasinya menjadi rumit.

"Dan Eommoni mohon Luhan jangan memberitahukan apapun pada Baekhyun"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Eommonim ini ponselnya"

Nyonya Park dan juga Luhan kaget saat melihat sosok Baekhyun dihadapannya. Apa mungkin Baekhyun mendengar percakapan mereka tadi?

"B-Baek sejak Kapan Kau ada disitu" Nyonya Park bertanya dengan gugup. Baekhyun hanya memandang kearah Nyonya Park dan Luhan lalu kemudian segera duduk disamping nyonya Park dan menyandarkan kepalanya di Bahu Nyonya Park.

"Aku baru saja tiba. Kenapa? Aku mengganggu Eommoni dan Luhan-ssi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya sambil bermanja kepada Nyonya Park.

"Tidak Baekkie, Kau tidak menganggu kami" Nyonya park mengelus surai madu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Oh ya, Luhan-ssi bukannya tadi Kau ingin berkata sesuatu padaku. Apa yang ingin Kau katakan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Percakapannya dengan Nyonya Park tadi membuat niatnya untuk berkata yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun harus Ia kubur dalam-dalam. Dan kini saat ditanya oleh Baekhyun. Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dalam, ia menunggu apa yang akan Luhan katakan tapi setelah beberapa menit Luhan hanya terdiam Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Hm Luhan-ssi?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Lalu setelah itu ia tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, Aku ingin-"

Drrrtt Ddrrtt

Luhan menatap Nyonya Park begitupun juga Baekhyun, lalu setelah itu Nyonya Park mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Baekhyun menatap Ponsel Nyonya Park dan saat ia melihat Nyonya Park memutuskan panggilannya membuat Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Eomoni bukankah itu Chanyeol yang menelpon?" Nyonya Park menolehkan wajahnya cepat menatap Baekhyun dan sedikit membolakan kedua matanya.

"Bu-bukan sayang ini han-" Ponsel Nyonya Park kembali bergetar dengan nama yang sama, Baekhyun menatap Nyonya Park dan meminta Nyonya Park agar ia yang menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Dengan ragu Nyonya Park memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Nyonya Park dan segera menjawab panggilan itu.

" _ **Eomma kenapa lama sekali**_?"

"…" Baekhyun hanya mematung. Setelah itu ia menatap Nyonya Park dan Luhan secara bergantian dan kemudian bibirnya tertarik tersenyum.

"Yeollie"

"…"

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeolie, Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"…"

"Apakah kau baik baik saja? Aku sudah berada di korea, dan sekarang aku berada di rumah orangtuaku. Kapan kau akan menjemputku Yeollie?"

"…"

"Yeollie mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?" –ttut Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya. Baekhyun mematung.

"Ada apa dengan Yeollie, apakah sinyal disana tidak baik. Ia tidak menjawabku" Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel Nyonya Park dan menatap Nyonya Park bertanya.

"Mungkin saja sayang" Nyonya Park mengusak surai Baekhyun lembut. Luhan terdiam. Ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, apakah Suaminya akan baik baik saja.

"Ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan hari ini, maafkan saya jika saya mengganggu waktumu Baekhyun-ssi. Saya permisi" Luhan berjalan cepat keluar dari pekarangan Keluarga Byun, menaiki mobilnya tergesa dan menuju Kantor Chanyeol secepatnya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang kini telah tertidur di pelukannya. Tangan indah Luhan mengelus punggung besar sang suami yang tertidur setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mengamuk.

Mengamuk? Ya Chanyeol kembali mengamuk dan berteriak tidak karuan. Baekhyun sangat berpengaruh pada keadaan Suaminya, dan itu yang membuat Luhan dengan cepat menuju kantor Chanyeol tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Seketaris Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol telah kembali ke rumah mereka.

Luhan menatap miris Chanyeol. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa jauh didalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Luhan merasa sakit. Sakit saat melihat sang suami belum bisa melepaskan sang mantan istri. Dan apakah jika Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan perceraian mereka ia akan kembali dengan Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang tau bukan, jika memang Luhan berniat menyatukan mereka kembali tidak di pungkiri juga jika Luhan yang tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Luhan ingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama lagi seperti dulu. Bersama membangun rumah tangga. Luhan rela harus mengalah demi Baekhyun. Bukan kah cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki?

Tak terasa kini airmata mengalir dikedua pipi Luhan. Luhan menangis. Menangis memikirkan kisah rumah tangganya dan juga kisah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mengapa harus begini? Keadaan ini sungguh membingungkan.

Luhan pun menghapus airmata dikedua pipinya lalu mencium hangat kening sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Airmata terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah Baekhyun. Hidungnya memerah akibat menangis. Matanya membengkak. Tangannya gemetar menggenggam foto pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangis? Ya Baekhyun memang menangis. Menangisi takdir hidupnya yang sangat berat ini. Menangisi takdir yang mempermainkannya. Dan menangisi pengkhianatan serta kebohongan yang dijalani orang-orang terdekatnya.

Baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya. Baekhyun telah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya bahwa Chanyeol telah menikah dengan Luhan. Baekhyun sudah tahu.

Tadi siang saat Nyonya Park dan Luhan tengah berbincang, Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Percakapan tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan yang telah resmi menikah dan percakapan mengenai perceraian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun sungguh sakit. Jantungnya seperti diremas saat mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui kebenarannya.

Dalam hati kecilnya Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dimana letak kesalahannya hingga takdir dan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol terjadi seperti ini. Dosa apa yang Baekhyun perbuat hingga takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini. Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Hidupnya telah hampa. Tidak ada lagi harapan dan tujuan hidupnya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menutupi kenyataan ini. Rasa egois tumbuh di dalam benaknya, dimana ia akan berusaha untuk menarik Chanyeol kembali ke sisinya.

Kini Baekhyun masih setia memandang foto pernikahannya mengelus wajah tampan Chanyeol di foto tersebut.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan kita mengakhiri ini. Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Yeollie, apakah rasa bencimu padaku membuang semua rasa cintamu padaku? Aku akan memastikannya Yeollie dengan kedua mata dan telingaku jika kita sudah berakhir. Dan izinkan aku untuk merasakan kebahagian bersamamu, kali ini saja"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Aku akan berangkat kerja Lu"

Chanyeol meminum kopi hangatnya lalu beranjak dari meja makan. Luhan yang melihat hal itu segera membantu sang suami. Membawakan jas dan juga tas kerja Chanyeol. Saat sampai didepan pintu rumah Luhan membantu Chanyeol memakai jasnya dan merapikan dasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Luhan. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam. Ia ingin Baekhyunnya sekarang yang berada di posisi Luhan. Baekhyun manisnya yang menyediakan sarapan untuknya. Baekhyun yang merapikan dan memakaikan Chanyeol dasi dan jas. Serta Baekhyun yang mengantar hingga depan pintu rumah. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Namun, harapan tersebut hanya bisa menjadi mimpi bagi Chanyeol. Ia sadar karena sikapnya sekarang Chanyeol berpisah dengan Baekhyun. _Dan sebenarnya kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali jika kau berhenti untuk egois Park Bodoh_ _Chanyeol_.

"Chan?"

Teguran dari Luhan mampu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari fantasinya mengenai Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol menatap mata Luhan dalam lalu mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan yang dicium oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Terkejut. Mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol kembali menempalkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, dan melumat bibir Luhan seolah ingin memakan bibir tipis itu hingga habis. Sedangkan Luhan yang dicium seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah tertahan menerima perlakuan sang suami.

Tangan Chanyeol juga kini tidak tinggal diam. Tangan Chanyeol kini perlahan mulai mengusap belahan dada Luhan hingga mampu membuat Luhan mendesah makin keras. Bahkan kini Chanyeol mulai beralih menghisap leher jenjang Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah menerima perlakuan panas dari Chanyeol.

"Lu kurasa Aku memiliki waktu 30 menit untuk bermain sebentar" Belum sempat Luhan membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol menggendong Luhan dengan Gaya Koala masuk kedalam rumah untuk menuntaskan hasrat terpendamnya.

Namun tanpa disadari oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol. Kegiatan panas mereka tersebut disaksikan oleh sosok lain yang terpaku dibalik pagar besar gerbang rumah Chanyeol dan Luhan.

..

..

..

Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepengatahuan Nyonya Park, ia berhasil menemukan kediaman Suaminya yang baru. Baekhyun membuka GPS Chanyeol di Ponsel Nyonya Park dan dengan cepat ia mencatat alamat yang tertera disana. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada di salah Komplek dengan gaya eropa, Baekhyun memperhatikan kertas yang berisi alamat Chanyeol ia hanya ingin memastikannya. Memastikan segalanya. Walaupun ia tau jika ia akan terluka, tapi toh lagi pula ia juga sudah terluka. Bukan begitu?

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya, menghitung setiap nomor yang tertera pada setiap rumah. Dan saat ia merasa sudah dekat Baekhyun melambatkan langkahnya, dari tempat ia berdiri terlihat Seorang Pria berpawakan tinggi sedang saling berpagutan dengan seorang wanita yang lebih mungil.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mata mungil Baekhyun dan mengalir cepat di pipinya. Itu Chanyeol. Suaminya. Chanyeolnya bersama wanita lain. Baekhyun mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat, saat melihat Chanyeol membawa wanita itu memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka terasa persendian di kedua kaki Baekhyun melemah. Baekhyun terus terisak keras dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah.

"Jika akan seperti ini aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi buta selamanya"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki perusahannya dengan wajah datarnya. Chanyeol terlambat 2 jam datang ke kantor karena pertarungan panasnya dengan Luhan tadi pagi. Chanyeol merutuki perbuatannya. Karena akibat perbuatan mesumnya bersama Luhan Ia jadi terlambat datang ke kantor. Secara tidak langsung ini merusak nama baiknya selaku CEO dari perusahaannya sendiri. Benar-benar CEO yang tidak patut di contoh.

Tak terasa kini Chanyeol telah berada didepan pintu ruangannya. Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya, Chanyeol terkejut. tubuhnya terasa kaku, persendiannya melemas saat melihat sosok wanita yang kini duduk manis di kursi kerjanya.

"B-Baekhyun?"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Luhan kini tengah memasak dan mempersiapkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol suaminya. Sudah rutinitasnya ia membuatkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol, walaupun dulu saat pertama kali melakukan ini Chanyeol pernah dengan kasar menolak makan siangnya tapi sekarang dengan sikap keras kepala Luhan akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

Jika kalian perhatikan lebih baik, wajah wanita bermata rusa ini sedikit meredup. Terlihat kedua mata rusanya yang membengkak dengan hidung yang memerah.

Sebenarnya ini bukan juga yang pertama kali, setiap kali mereka melakukan _itu_ pasti akan menjadi airmata kesedihan untuk Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, di saat Suamimu melakukan _itu_ ia malah menyebutkan nama orang lain berulang kali. Luhan sadar, sekeras apapun ia mencoba Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang _mencintai Baekhyun_ dan tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi _mencintai Luhan_.

Luhan selalu mencoba untuk menjadi yang seorang istri yang baik, walaupun sakit Luhan akan mencoba untuk kuat dan tegar. Seperti beberapa kali Chanyeol akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Baekkie, tapi Luhan hanya mengabaikannya. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang Chanyeol bagaikan punya 2 dunia. Dimana dunianya bersama Baekhyun dan dunia nyatanya bersama Luhan.

Luhan mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar, merapikan nasi bento yang ia siapkan untuk Chanyeol setelah itu menuju kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian. Sudah hampir jam makan siang, Luhan harus bergegas segera.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman cerahnya, lalu setelah itu ia bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan hangat. Chanyeol hanya mematung, mencoba mengontrol dirinya dengan baik.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan setelah itu ia menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, Baekhyun melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang kosong dan dengan sedikit berjinjit Baekhyun mencium kedua mata Chanyeol lalu kedua belah bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, tapi Baekhyun tidak segera mendapatkan balasannya dan saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol satu tetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Dan dengan cepat pula Baekhyun mengusak airmatanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku mendatangi ruangan Presdil Park, kau tau bukan saat itu aku tidak bisa melihat jadi ini menjadi pertama kalinya" Baekhyun menatap ruangan Chanyeol dengan kagum. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergeming, Baekhyun menarik bibirnya tipis setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Ruangan ini sangat luas Yeollie~ aku suka sekali" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, terlihat peluh membasahi dahi Chanyeol dan wajah Chanyeol yang memucat. Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu, ia terus saja menatap sekeliling ruangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak aku suka-" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, sempat terlihat raut khawatir saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol tapi dengan cepat ia membuang wajahnya agar tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"Disana. Aku tidak suka itu" Baekhyun menunjuk satu figura tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup besar dengan bingkai mewah dan terlihat foto Luhan yang bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dengan memakai baju pengantin.

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong yang sangat aneh. Baekhyun berjalan menuju figura itu dan tersenyum sedih.

"Kau menyakitiku lagi Yeollie" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi ia kembali menangis. Menangisi semua yang terjadi padanya, mengapa Tuhan begitu keras membuat hukuman untuknya, bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak tau dimana letak kesahalan yang ia buat sampai hati Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya dengan kasar, dengan sedikit terhuyung sampai ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya pada dinding di dekatnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yeollie ada apa denganmu? Kau baik baik saja?" Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol dengan lembut dan menatap Khawatir Chanyeol.

"Arghhh" Wajah Chanyeol memerah dan terlihat peluh semakin membanjiri keningnya. Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun terisak kasar dan terus menyebut nama Chanyeol berkali kali, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berteriak kesakitan. Baekhyun berteriak minta tolong. Dan tiba tiba ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

 _BRAK_

"To-tolong panggilkan amb-" Baekhyun jatuh dengan kasar karena seseorang mendorongnya dengan kencang. Dan saat Baekhyun melihat siapa yang mendorongnya Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya.

Luhan. Wanita itu berada disini, Luhan dengan cepat menghubungi ambulance lalu setelah itu ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun membola, airmata kembali keluar dari kedua mata kecilnya semakin deras.

"Tenanglah Chan, aku disini. Aku tau kau bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik, tenanglah" Luhan terus menenangkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih terus memegangi kepalanya kasar dan berteriak kesakitan.

Dan saat ada dua petugas yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol, dengan cepat mereka membawa Chanyeol menuju rumah sakit.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Sorry for late update /bow/**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk Chapter ini, Berbi Ra dan Princess Eno bener bener cekcok soal akhir yang seperti apa untuk ff ini, so jika kalian ada saran bagaimana Ending untuk ff ini silahkan tinggalkan kalimat cinta kalian di Kotak review hehehe**_

 _ **Terimakasih -**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Chanyeolie, apakah ada alasan untuk kau tidak mencintaiku?" Baekhyun bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dengan manja. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk datang kerumahnya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengiyakan permintaan Pujaan hatinya, Calon istrinya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, mengapa Baekhyun menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sadar akan Chanyeol yang terdiam Baekhyun semakin bersandar manja pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku lagi dan kau akan meninggalkanku" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lembut, membawanya pada dekapannya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Beri aku alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"hmm.. mungkin akan ada wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku" Baekhyun bergumam pelan tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena posisi Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin" Baekhyun melepas kasar pelukan Chanyeol saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membola dan tatapan takut, sedih dan marah. Tatapan yang sulit di baca.

"Hey ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut sedangkan wanita cantik itu tetap tidak bergeming.

 _ **Cpkh**_

"Mungkin memang banyak wanita yang lebih baik darimu dan mungkin juga banyak pria yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi ketahuilah Sayang, Park Chanyeol hanya mencintai Byun Baekhyun tidak akan berubah. Seburuk apapun dirimu aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Mencintaimu selamanya. Dan aku pastikan rasa cintaku tidak akan berubah sampai Tuhan yang memisahkan kita"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Wall Wound**_

 _ **HK69 PROUDLY PRESENT**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Other Cast**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **WARNING[!] THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan Kota Seoul dari atas gedung. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut panjangnya, hingga tanpa sadar aimata mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Bahunya bergetar hebat bahkan bibirnya juga ikut bergetar. Kenangan indahnya bersama Chanyeol saat berada di bangku sekolah hingga menikah kini berputar di memorinya. Dan kenangan pahitnya bersama Chanyeol tak luput berputar di memorinya.

Kenangan pahit atas perlakuan Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu, serta perlakuannya beberapa hari terakhir ini membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Entah dosa apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol dengan tega mencampakkannya seperti ini, menganggap bahwa Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapanya membiarkan Luhan memarahi Baekhyun dihadapan Chanyeol dan bahkan Chanyeol enggan menatap wajahnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat mengingat obrolannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu saat Chanyeol dirawat di Rumah sakit akibat insiden pertemuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Kantor Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum miris yang menggambarkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **WALL WOUND**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Tuan Park telah sadar"

Baekhyun yang saat itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Luhan dan seorang perawat Rumah sakit segera berlari menuju keruang rawat Chanyeol. Bahagia? Tentu saja Baekhyun bahagia. Setelah sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama 48 jam kini akhirnya Chanyeol-Nya sadar juga.

Kini Baekhyun telah berada di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusap peluhnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat berlarian tadi. Bisa Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas bahwa kini Chanyeol tengah di periksa oleh seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat di sekitarnya. Tak lupa Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit dan terlihat berbicara dengan Sang Dokter dan perawat yang berada di sana.

Tak lama kemudian Dokter tersebut dan juga beberapa perawat yang ikut bersamanya keluar dari Ruang rawat Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera masuk menemui Chanyeol, sebelumnya ia membungkuk memberi salam pada Dokter dan perawat yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Yeollie kau sudah sadar"

"Buat apa Kau kesini?"

Bukan sebuah balasan sapaan baik yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Melainkan sapaan dingin yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu Yeol" Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh Chanyeol. namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jika Kau khawatir padaku seharusnya Kau tidak perlu datang ke kehidupan lagi"

Baekhyun tertegun. Bibirnya terasa keluh. Sebegitu bencinya kah Chanyeol padanya? Tanpa terasa bulir bulir airmata kini berjatuhan di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Yeollie…"

"Ku harap Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat"

Chanyeol segera berbaring dan membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam. Menangis, meratapi nasibnya. Dadanya sesak. Rasanya begitu sakit saat orang yang Kau cintai tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya kasar dan segera berjalan kearah Chanyeol, menatap sosok Chanyeol yang kini tengah menutup kedua matanya. Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol dan mengelus lembut kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku akan keluar tapi aku tidak akan pergi. Maafkan Aku yang tidak bisa menjauh dari hidupmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Yeollie. Istirahatlah, Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun dengan tergesa segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol juga ikut mengeluarkan airmatanya. Chanyeol menangis.

"Aku memang lelaki yang pengecut Baek.."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini tepat empat hari Chanyeol sudah di rawat di rumah sakit, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit ia tidak kembali ke rumah atau meninggalkan rumah sakit walau hanya sebentar. Bahkan ia juga hanya memakan roti dan satu gelas kopi untuk mengisi perutnya dan membuat ia tetap terjaga.

Baekhyun memang tidak berada di ruangan Chanyeol ia hanya duduk di tangga darurat dan menangis meratapi nasibnya, beberapa kali saat ia masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol hanya wajah dingin dan acuh yang Chanyeol tampakan bahkan Chanyeol juga enggan menatapnya secara langsung mengabaikannya begitu saja Dan juga tidak di lupakan Luhan yang selalu berada di samping Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengakhiri segalanya sekarang juga melihat bagaimana Chanyeol-Nya bersama wanita lain.

Chanyeol yang bersikap seolah tidak menganggapnya ada membuat dirinya marah dan terluka dengan sikap Chanyeol, bagaimana pria yang sangat ia cintai itu bisa bersikap sekeji ini padanya. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan ia mencintai Baekhyun tapi sekarang itu semua hanya kenangan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin terluka.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol, beberapa menit yang lalu ia berniat untuk masuk tapi setelah melihat dari pintu kaca ruang rawat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdiri mematung dan menundukan wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, kau pasti akan hancur saat melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang berpagutan dengan orang lain. Apakah kau akan baik baik saja? Dan tentu jawabannya adalah tidak, ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat kejadian seperti ini tapi perasaan yang di rasakannya setiap melihat kedua orang itu melakukan itu membuatnya semakin terluka dan terluka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan merapikan bekas makanan Chanyeol, baru saja ia selesai menyuapi suaminya dengan segala pemaksaan karena jika tidak di paksa Suaminya ini tidak akan menyentuh satu butir nasipun.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam memandang ke arah jendela ruang rawatnya, Luhan yang melirik ke arah Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Baekhyun selalu berada di rumah sakit" Luhan tiba tiba saja bicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya -merapikan bekas makan Chanyeol- dan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ia selalu berada disini, beberapa kali aku melihatnya menangis ia juga terlihat pucat dan lemah" Luhan membawa nampan berisi piring kotor dan menatap Chanyeol, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tidak bergeming menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi sungguh saat ini aku ingin egois. Kau suamiku dan Aku istrimu sekarang. Aku ingin kau mengabaikan Baekhyun terus seperti ini, bukan jahat. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku dan kembali padanya"

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming, mata Luhan terlihat berkaca kaca dengan pegangan pada nampan yang ia bawa semakin erat menyalurkan emosinya kepada nampan malang yang berada pada tangannya. Dengan kasar Luhan menarik dan membuang nafasnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan piring piring ini, istirahatlah Chan"

 _ **Cpkh**_

"Chanhh eunghh" Luhan mendorong nampan yang ia bawa tepat ke dada Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu.

"Apa yang ka-" Luhan membeku, tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya membeku dan sentuhan Chanyeol pada pipinya membuat Ia benar benar semakin membeku.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan cinta padamu, tapi aku akan berjanji untuk tetap berada disisimu Lu" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya, saat ia merasakan Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya dan saat ini Luhan hanya bisa menikmati lumatan yang di berikan Chanyeol. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa semua yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah salah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pintu terbuka. Baekhyun menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dengan lelehan airmata di wajah cantiknya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun khawatir, wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh tapi walaupun ada rasa khawatir meliputi dirinya saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun, tetap tidak di pungkiri jika rasa cemburu Luhan lebih besar dari pada rasa khawatirnya pada Baekhyun.

Tidak seharusnya memang Luhan marah dengan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun Luhan ingin menyatukan kembali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tapi lihatlah hanya karena Baekhyun mengunjungi Chanyeol membuat Luhan kesal dan marah. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau masih disini?" Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming ia terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang aneh, terlihat sangat kosong tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalam tatapan itu. "Lebih baik kau pulang, suamiku tidak ingin menemuimu" Luhan menutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergeming di depan pintu rawat Chanyeol.

"Apakah benar benar tidak ada harapan?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, walaupun terdengar seperti bisikan tapi Luhan mendengarnya dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Baekhyun. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintanya"

"Aku bahkan sangat mencintainya"

"Aku bahkan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya tidak berhenti mencintaku"

"Aku memang membuat suatu kesalahan, tapi aku berusaha. Berusaha agar Suamiku memaafkanku dan tetap berada di sampingku untuk mencintaiku"

"Aku juga terluka, terluka dimana saat aku harus kehilang buah hati kami. Tuhan mungkin menghumku setelah apa yang ku lakukan pada suamiku. Tapi bukankah itu terlalu kejam, aku sudah kehilangan semua cahayaku. Aku telah kehilangan buah hati kami, aku juga tidak bisa melihat apapun bahkan saat aku mengharapkan suamiku akan berada di sampingku dan memeluku tapi semuanya hilang. Semua seolah meninggalkanku secara bersamaan"

"Aku hancur. Bahkan saat ini yang aku harapkan hanya suamiku tidak ada yang lain, alasan aku bertahan sampai saat ini adalah karena Suamiku. Tapi kau lihat sekarang bahkan sekarang suamiku meninggalkan ku, mengganti posisiku dengan wanita lain"

Luhan menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan mata yang memerah dan lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi putihnya. Dengan segera Luhan mengusak wajahnya kasar dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun ia berusaha terlihat tegar, terus memandang pintu ruangan rawat Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sangat keras tapi dengan lelehan air mata di sekitar wajah. Entah ia ingin terlihat tegar, atau memang ia sudah tidak mampu terlihat tegar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

BRAK!

Luhan meletakan nampan itu dengan kasar dan segera jatuh terduduk di lantai, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terlihat bahunya yang naik turun dengan kasar. Luhan menangis.

Perkataan Baekhyun bagaikan belati yang menusuknya berulang kali dengan kasar, sangat perih. Bahkan Luhan seolah merasakan bagaimana jika ia berada pada posisi Baekhyun. Luhan merasa sangat bersalah dengan Baekhyun, ia tau wanita itu lebih tersiksa dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun hidup di dunia kelamnya, kehilangan bayinya dan di jauhi oleh suaminya sendiri. Beruntung Baekhyun masih bernafas saat ini, mungkin jika ia yang merasakannya Luhan akan memilih mati meninggalkan segala semua penderitaannya di dunia.

Luhan memukul dadanya berulang kali karena merasakan sesak yang sangat dalam. Baekhyun, wanita itu benar benar membuatnya berada di titik dilema dimana di saat ia ingin mengambil satu satunya tujuan hidup wanita cantik itu atau membuat memberi kesempatan kepada wanita itu untuk mendapatkan kembali tujuan hidupnya.

"Arghhhh!" Luhan menarik kasar rambutnya dan mengusak wajahnya kasar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau baru selesai makan" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum cantik saat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya. Tapi tidak berapa lama Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun, terlihat sangat rapuh. Chanyeol hanya tidak tahan, ia ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun saat ini menguatkannya dan mengucapkan kalimat sayang untuk wanita yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya.

"Yeollie bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah lebih baik?" Baekhyun berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol, dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut, sedangkan yang di genggam tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Jika kita di lahirkan kembali, aku ingin mencintaimu lagi. Dan aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama, aku akan menjadi istri yang baik dan menurut kepada suaminya" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mengatakannya dan mengelus jemari Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Berhentilah" Baekhyun membeku mendengar suara Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalikannya badannya tepat menghadap Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Kau tau semua tidak sama seperti dulu, semua sudah berubah dan aku bukan milikmu lagi" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan mencoba menyentuh wajah Chanyeol tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menangis. "Ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terluka, ia fikir airmatanya tidak akan bisa keluar lagi tapi ternyata persedian airmatanya masih ada dan itu keluar dengan deras saat ini, perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini benar benar menghentaknya sampai ke lubang yang paling dalam.

"Kau tau jika kita sudah berakhir, aku memiliki orang lain saat ini dan untuk selamanya"

"ANDWE!" Baekhyun berteriak keras saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kasar menolak perkataan Chanyeol. Dan tiba tiba ia tersenyum dan tertawa terbahak. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menatap sedih Baekhyun. Sungguh, sakit rasanya melukai seseorang yang jelas sangat kau cintai. Dan Chanyeol selalu dengan keras melawan perasaannya dan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar agar wanita cantik ini berhenti. Berhenti untuk mengharapkannya kembali.

"Hahaha kau bercanda Yeollie itu sangat lucu" Baekhyun tersenyum, tertawa keras menganggap semua perkataan Chanyeol adalah sebuah bualan belaka. Wajahnya saat ini benar benar berubah 180 derajat. Jika sebelumnya ia terlihat terluka dengan kesedihan yang sangat dalam, kini wanita itu hanya tersenyum cerah dengan bekas lelehan air mata yang terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tidak memperdulikan matanya yang membekak dan hidungnya memerah, wanita itu terus tersenyum cantik menatap Chanyeol. Menolak keras akan kenyataan Chanyeol yang membuangnya.

"Istirhatalah Yeollie, kau pasti belum sembuh betul. Aku akan disini menemanimu" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mengelus tangan Chanyeol dan mengusak kepala Chanyeol lembut lalu setelah itu ia mendekati wajahnya untuk mencium kening Chanyeol tapi belum juga ia mencium kening Chanyeol tiba tiba seseorang menariknya dan mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar.

SRAK! BRUK!

Baekhyun ditarik dan di dorong dengan keras hingga menubruk sofa sampai sofa itu ikut terdorong. Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya, setelah ia menatap orang yang menarik dan mendorongnya seperti itu dan matanya membulat Luhan berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah kesal, sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya manatap Baekhyun kosong dan tatapan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Dengan rasa sakit di punggungnya Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan melangkah ke arah Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjauhkan seorang jalang dari suamiku" Dan tepat saat mendengar perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya cepat menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan.

"Pergilah Jalang" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar memaksanya untuk keluar, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming ia terus menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka. Mengapa Chanyeol hanya menatapnya seperti itu, menatapnya seolah ia terima saja apa yang di lakukan Luhan untuk dirinya.

"Akh!" Luhan menarik Baekhyun dengan kasar dan mendorongnya sampai wanita itu kembali terjatuh dengan sangat keras karena dorongan Luhan yang cukup kuat. "Pergi dari sini" bukannya pergi, Baekhyun kembali bangun dan berjalan melewati Luhan menuju ranjang Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi yeollie?" Chanyeol membuang tatapannya kemanapun asalkan itu bukan tatapan terluka Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku berada disini?"

"Apa kau benar benar tidak ingin melihatku lagi?"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku disini?"

"Aku juga lelah yeol" Baekhyun menundukan matanya, mengelus perut datarnya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Apakah anak kita sama bencinya sepertimu denganku?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf padanya"

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan tepat menatap kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sangat dalam seolah ia meminta Chanyeol untuk memeluknya saat ini, tenaganya benar benar terkuras habis dan saat ini yang di butuhkan Baekhyun sebagai sandaran dan penyemangatnya hanyalah Chanyeol. Dan jika Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia-

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi" – harus pergi, maka ia akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Merelakan Chanyeol bersama kebahagiannya yang baru.

 **..**

 **..**

 **WALL WOUND**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa miris di dalam tangisnya mengingat pengusiran Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu. Ia seharusnya tahu diri. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mencintainya. Baekhyun menatap pemandangan kota di depannya. Berada di atas gedung rumah sakit bisa membuatnya melihat pemandangan malam kota yang sangat indah dengan sinar sinar lampu yang sangat cantik. Tapi entah mengapa pemandangan yang berada di depannya seolah mengejeknya, mengejeknya yang sedang terpuruk dan sedih seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memandang lurus kedepan, menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya dengan terus menggumamkan nama Chanyeol berulang kali. Mengingat kembali kenangan kenangannya bersama Chanyeol, dimana mereka selalu terlihat manis dan Chanyeol yang selalu penuh kasih sayang membuat Baekhyun benar benar sangat terluka saat ini. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia kembali mengingat perkataan Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi"_

Baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan menutup kedua telinganya, ia tidak ingin mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Perkataan Chanyeol benar benar mencoba membunuhnya. Baekhyun tidak tahan.

" _Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi"_

Kembali terdengar, suara Chanyeol semakin jelas. Seolah menuntutnya. Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar. Bergerak gusar dengan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus diulang ulang. Baekhyun mencengkram telinganya seolah ingin melepaskan kedua telinganya karena mendengar suara Chanyeol, bahkan sampai membuat telingan itu merah karena terlalu keras di cengkram dengan kasar.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Baekhyun berteriak keras, ini benar benar menyakitkan. Bagaimana semuanya terjadi dan bagaimana Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalimat yang sangat membuat Baekhyun sakit. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Tatapannya sangat kosong dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

" _Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi"_

" _Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi"_

" _Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi"_

" _Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi"_

Baekhyun sudah berada di pinggir gedung, hanya sedikit pergerakan saja ia bisa jatuh dengan ketinggian 20 lantai. Ucapan Chanyeol masih terus berdengung di telinga Baekhyun seolah mengejeknya dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Saat menatap kedepan ia melihat Chanyeol, sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat penuh kasih sayang seperti dulu dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah menatap dengan binar kearah Chanyeol. Tetapi Luhan datang dan memeluk Chanyeol-Nya dengan sangat erat, Chanyeol juga menikmati pelukan Luhan dan Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut di dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun geram dan bergerak gelisah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **~HK69~**

 _ **Jangan pernah lengah ataupun lemah berupaya sekuat tenaga menemukan sesuatu, dan pada titik akhir upaya itu hasilnya masih nihil, maka sebenarnya kita telah menemukan yang kita cari dalam diri kita sendiri, yakni kenyataan, kenyataan yang harus dihadapi sepahit apapun keadaanya**_

 **~HK69~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Wanita cantiknya terus saja bergerak gelisah dengan peluh di keningnya. Chanyeol berusaha membangunkannya dengan lembut agar tidak membuatnya kaget, Chanyeol mengelap peluh wanita-Nya dan mencium seluruh wajah Wanita-Nya mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan bibir tapi Wanita-Nya terus saja bergerak gelisah. Dan Chanyeol semakin khaawatir saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya dari matanya yang terpejam.

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol menguncang tubuh wanita-Nya dengan pelan dan mengelus wajah wanita-Nya dengan sayang.

"hiks" Chanyeol panik bukan main saat mendengar satu isakan lolos dari bibir wanita-Nya. Bukannya tenang Wanita-Nya malah semakin gelisah dan menangis di dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol menatap kedua mata wanita-Nya yang tertutup. Sebenarnya apa yang dia mimpikan? Batin Chanyeol.

"Sayang bangunlah" Chanyeol mengecup kembali kedua mata Wanita-Nya. Gerakan wanita-Nya semakin kasar, telihat benar benar sangat gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Chanyeol bangkit untuk mengurangi suhu ruangan dan baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol di kagetkan dengan teriakan wanita-Nya dan segera berlari memeluknya menenangkan.

"Ssst.. hey ada apa denganmu sayang?" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar wanita-Nya semakin terisak, mengelus bahunya lembut dan mengucapkan kalimat penenang.

"Jangan hikss jangan Yeollie" wanita-Nya mendorongnya dan menutup telinga dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar. Melihat itu Chanyeol semakin khawatir dan kebingungan.

"Baekhyunie" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan wanita-Nya yang berada di telinganya dengan lembut. Tapi wanita-Nya terus saja bergerak gelisah dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Baekhyunie tenanglah sayang, Aku disini. Aku disini sayang tenanglah"

"Chanyeollie" Baekhyun. Wanita-Nya akhirnya tenang dan menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang dan Baekhyun juga membalasnya dengan erat. Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat sampai membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa sesak.

"Jangan. Jangan lagi. Aku mohon jangan lagi" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun menenangkan, saat ini ia benar benar bingung dan satu satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini menenangkan Wanita-Nya dan menanyakan perihal yang terjadi dengannya setelah wanita-Nya kembali tenang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini dua sepasang kekasih ini sedang berada di dapur kediaman keluarga Byun, alasan mengapa dia berada disini karena Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sedang ada perjalanan bisnis dan memintanya untuk menamani putri mereka sekaligus Kekasihnya ini di Kediaman keluarga Byun. Mengingat bagaimana tadi Baekhyun terlihat sangat kacau membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun, dan yang di lihatnya hanya Baekhyun yang menatap kosong dengan wajah yang sangat kacau.

Chanyeol menatapnya sedih dan juga khawatir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol kembali mengingat ingat apakah ada kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun sedih, dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun tertidur tadi, mereka masih tertawa bersama dan melakukan permainan ranjang lalu setelah itu Baekhyun tertidur karena kelelehan. Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang terduduk di meja makan dalam diam.

"Minumlah sayang, dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi" Chanyeol mengambil bangku di samping Baekhyun dan menghadapkan duduknya tepat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Chanyeol dan setelah itu satu tetes airmata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kembali menangis segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jangan seperti ini aku mohon. Ada apa denganmu Sayang?"

"Kau nyata Chanyeol, kau nyata. Suaramu. Sentuhanmu. Semuanya nyata" Chanyeol semakin menatap dalam Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar yang sangat aneh.

"Hey aku masih tid-"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku minta maaf yeollie. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" Baekhyun tiba tiba saja memeluknya sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia kembali menangis dan mengucapkan kalimat itu kembali. Sedari tadi Baekhyun selalu mengatakan kalimat itu berulang kali dan membuat Chanyeol semakin kebingungan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Sayang. Bunuh aku jika aku meninggalkanmu"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau apa? Tunggu sayang. Kau bilang aku menikahi Luhan?" Dan yang di dapatkan Chanyeol hanya anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun, dan setelah itu terdengar tawa yang sangat menggelegar di dalam kamar Baekhyun karena suara berat Chanyeol.

"Auch. Haha oke oke.. jadi kau bilang kau bermimpi aku meninggalkanmu dan menikahi Luhan? Rusa cina yang sudah memiliki 2 anak bersama si pucat bermuka datar itu? Yatuhan yang benar saja hahaha" Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan Baekhyun hanya mencubitnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sedari awal Chanyeol hanya terkikik mendengar cerita Baekhyun bagaimana wanita itu bisa menangis sampai seperti itu. Dan puncaknya saat Chanyeol mendengar Bekhyun mengatakan jika ia menikahi Luhan ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya dan terbahak seperti saat ini.

"Yeollie kau meledekku. Jahat. Aku membencimu tiang bodoh" Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berada pada rengkuhan Chanyeol, kini mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol dan keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa terbahak. Oh Tuhan siapapun tolong sumpal mulut sial pria tiang itu suara tawanya benar benar sangat menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Bagaimana tidak terbahak. Mimpi kekasihnya benar benar aneh, dimulai dari Baekhyun yang keguguran dan buta dan sekarang menikahi Rusa cina yang buas itu, kembali mengingatnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak. Tapi Chanyeol juga merasakan kesedihan saat Baekhyun menceritakannya, seolah itu adalah kenyataan sampai Baekhyun menangis terisak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Chuu**_

Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di sofa dengan wajah kesalnya terkejut karena tiba tiba saja Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Untuk apa kau disini? Tertawalah sana" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah dan bangun dari duduknya tapi sebelum Baekhyun melangkah Chanyeol sudah menariknya membuat Baekhyun kembali tertarik dan terduduk tepat di pangkuan Chanyeol, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dengan nyaman.

"Maafkan aku sayang, sungguh aku tidak bisa menahannya" Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol dengan keras membuat Chanyeol kesakitan dan itu membuat tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari pinggangnya dan Baekhyun bangun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Sayang. Yang kamu lakuin ke aku itu Jahat" Chanyeol memasang muka memelas dan kesakitannya menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal. Lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Ouwhh.. betapa cantiknya calon istriku ini" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, sedangkan sang korban hanya menatapnya tajam membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

"tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau bisa memimpikan hal seperti itu? Sangat aneh"

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan acuh dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah merajuk Calon istrinya.

"Itu hanya mimpi sayang, aku akan berusaha dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada orangtuamu akan menjaga mu seumur hidupku" Baekhyun manatap Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menatapnya dalam, dan Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas di pandang seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Tatapan mata Chanyeol membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Berhenti memikirkannya okay? Lebih baik kau pikirkan pernikahan kita 2 hari lagi. Aku benar benar tidak sabar untuk menjadikanmu seorang Nyonya Park dan membuat Park Junior" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlihat khawatir dengan mimpinya segera menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Tatap aku. Aku akan berjanji tidak, Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu berada di sampingmu. Jika aku melakukannya kau bisa mencaci maki diriku ataupun membunuhku saat itu juga" Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dan mendekapkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie"

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu Baekhyunie"

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun juga semakin mengelus wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Chanyeol merasa geli dan juga terbakar nafsu di waktu yang sama.

Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahannya lagi segera mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun dan…

' _CHU~'_

…Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun melumatnya lembut, Sedangkan Baekhyun yang kaget akan serangan mendadak dari Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam. Chanyeol selalu mengecup dan melumat bibirnya seperti ini jika sesuatu dalam dirinya meningkat. Baekhyun selalu tau tanda tanda dimana Chanyeol akan membuatnya terkulai di bawahnya dengan desahan desahan nikmat. Baekhyun hanya menatap malas Chanyeol dan tidak memberikan respon kepada Kekasih tiangnya ini yang membuat Chanyeol kini mengigit bibir Baekhyun mencoba untuk memasuki area dalam mulut Baekhyun. Karena merasa terus di tuntut oleh bibir tebal kekasihnya akhirnya Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghisap dalam bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang di dalam lunatannya.

Baekhyun mencengkram kuat bahu Chanyeol saat merasa permainan Chanyeol kini beralih ke leher jenjangnya. Desahan demi desahan sensual tak luput keluar dar bibir manis Baekhyun. Membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin terbakar.

"eungh Yeol…"

Puas bermain dengan leher mulus Baekhyun kini Chanyeol beralih ke dua gundukan besar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menggesekkan wajahnya di perpotongan payudara Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Ah susuku~"

Chanyeol dengan segera membuka tshirt yang dipakai Baekhyun dengan cepat. Kemudian membuka bra Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat. Melepas seluruh penghalang ditubuh Baekhyun dan tak lupa pakaian Chanyeol sendiri. Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar sedang terbakar oleh nafsu. Wanita-Nya selalu saja merangsangnya tanpa batas atau memang saja Chanyeol yang mesum.

Saat merasa tubuh keduanya kini telah benar benar polos Chanyeol kini mulai mengecup wajah Baekhyun. Mulai dari mata, hidung, kedua pipi Baekhyun, dan terakhir bibirnya. Baekhyun menikmati semua kecupan kecupan Chanyeol di wajahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol kini tengah berusaha memasuki 'sarangnya'.

"AHKKK"

Pekikan itu berasal dari bibir indah Baekhyun saat kejantanan Chanyeol telah sepenuhnya memasuki tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba mendiamkan kejantanannya sebentar. Mencoba memberi ruang untuk Baekhyun untuk bernapas.

"Move yeolliehh…"

Chanyeol yang mendapat perintah dari Baekhyun untuk menggerakkan kejantanannya kini mulai mengerakkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh yeolli hh ahh~"

Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan miliknya saat mendengar desahan sensual Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur kini Ia gerakkan untuk meremas Payudara indah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa payudaranya kini mulai dimaini oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah nikmat.

..

..

..

Tak terasa kini Baekhyun telah mencapai puncak yang ketiga kalinya. Namun Chanyeol belum, Pria mesum ini masih dengan nafsunya belum sampai pada titik akhir. Karena merasa sofa yang sangat sempit Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan menurunkannya tepat di bawah sofa tepatnya di karpet berbulu milik Keluarga Byun.

Karena masih di kuasi oleh nafsu yang sangat sangat sangat hebat Chanyeol kini semaakin gencar untuk meng _in-out_ -kan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun mencoba mencari kenikmatan agar Ia juga bisa keluar.

"ahh yeol cepatlaah ahh kuhh lelah hngg"

"Oh BBaek aku akan mendapatkannya ahh~"

"Akuhh juga ahh yeol"

"bersama Baek"

"AHKKKKK"

Dan kini keduanya pun mendapatkan puncaknya secara bersamaan. Baekhyun pun ambruk jatuh dilantai dan Chanyeol segera berbaring di samping Baekhyun mencoba menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya selepas bercinta.

"Dasar maniak" Baekhyun berdecak kesal di antara kelelahannya, sedangkan Pria tampan yang baru saja melakukannya hanya tersenyum bodoh. "Salahkan tubuhmu yang selalu membuatku bergairah" Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol dengan kencang membuat Sang korban berteriak sakit.

"Kita akan menikah 2 hari lagi, kau sangat tidak sabar. Bahkan hari ini sudah 2 kali kau melakukannya Tiang bodoh"

"Ya sayang aku juga menikmatinya, tubuhmu selalu menjadi milikku. Tidak boleh ada yang lain yang menikmatinya selain Suamimu ini Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berdecak kesal dengan rona merah di pipinya. Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang seolah mengabaikan perkataannya membuat Baekhyun benar bebar kesal karena mulut kekasihnya itu benar benar sangat sial.

Keduanya masih saja berbaring di atas karpet berbulu dengan keadaan tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun, terus menatap kedepan dan menenangkan tubuh mereka dari acara panas beberapa menit lalu. Tanpa mereka sadara pintu rumah keluarga Byun terbukan dan menangkap dua orang paruh baya yang adalah Kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

"YA TUHAN!" Mendengar suara cepreng seperti yang ia miliki, Baekhyun bangun dan melihat Orangtuanya yang sedang berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut yang sangat aneh. Baekhyun membolakan matanya bahkan Chanyeol sampai blank saat melihat kedua Mertuanya berada di depannya, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil apa saja untuk menutup bagian bagian penting tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membeku melihat kedua orangtuanya.

"Eo-eomma?"

"Percepat pernikahan mereka! Aku bisa gila dengan kedua orang yang punya gairah hebat ini!" Nyonya Byun berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya di ikuti dengan Tuan Byun yang sebelumnya menyuruh mereka untuk merapikan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat.

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya, karena Wanita-nya masih saja membeku. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih membeku dan mencium mata Baekhyun membuat wanita itu sadar dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mengusap wajah Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku mengingat saat Eomma memisahkan kita dan membuat surat perceraian secara sepihak"

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan menangkup kedua wajah Baekhyun dengan Sayang.

"Dengarkan aku. Itu hanya Mimpi. Kenyataannya kita bahkan belum resmi menjadi Suami Istri sayang, sekarang lupakan mimpimu dan kembali pada kenyataan" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan memberikan satu kenyataan yang pasti yang di rasakan Baekhyun.

' _Benar. Itu hanya mimpi. Itu hanya ketakutanku saja. Chanyeol berada di sampingku sekarang. Dan aku akan mempertahankannya, mungkin mimpi itu hanya suatu pelajaran yang harus Baekhyun ambil untuk kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Chanyeol nanti'_ Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat dan menyalurkan semua perasaannya kedalam pelukan hangat Calon Suaminya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Yuhuuuu.. Bentar ketawa dulu ya_

 _/Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha/_

 _Pertama Mau minta maaf karena Updatenya tuh lamaaaaaaaa buangettttt. Kedua maafkan karena Chap terakhir ini bener bener anehnya minta ampun, dirikuh saja yang nulis sampe keram perut emang banyak banget yang di ubah. Jujur konsep awal '_ _ **Wall Wound**_ _' ini jauh dari Chap 3 ini, perubahan konsep yang sangat sangat sangat beda ini bikin mules menbuat Berbi sama Princess jungkir balik otak._

 _Semoga aja ini membuat kalian puas dengan ending CHANBAEK hahaha akhirnya endingnya CHANBAEK kan walaupun rada aneh gini alurnya.. semoga kalian para readers sejati gak nyesel baca ff laknat ini dan gak buat kalian berhenti untuk jadi reader '_ _ **HK69'**_

 _Terimakasih buat yang udah Follow dan Favorite FF aneh ini, terutama yang udah kasih sedikit waktunya untuk review ff ini /bow_

 _Dan nantikan FF laknat lainnya di_ _ **HK69**_ _, oh iya btw udah mau ramadhan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa semoga di bulan suci ini amalan kita di terima dengan baik dan puasa kita lancar. Tahan nafsu dari monster monster laknat yang bakal Comeback itu-_- semoga nafsunya bisa di jaga dan nahan hasrat dari godaan godaan Monster Laknat itu._

 _Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya^^_


End file.
